1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a barbeque light in which a lighting arrangement is capable of generating different lighting effects for a wide variety of purposes.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional lighting apparatus, such as a conventional barbeque light, usually comprises a light housing, a base mount, an extension tube extended between the base mount and the light housing, and a plurality of illumination devices mounted in the light housing for providing illumination toward an area underneath the light housing. Very often, such a conventional barbeque light is used for providing illumination when a user is conducting barbeque activity, especially when this barbeque activity is conducted at night time and in outdoor environment. The light generated by this conventional barbeque light may be used by the user to inspect the food so as to ensure that all the food is completely cooked.
There are several disadvantages for this type of lighting apparatus. First, the light generated by the barbeque light can only be used for illuminating the area located underneath the light housing. While this arrangement is designed to provide illumination for the food, in some occasions however, people gathering around a barbeque spot may need light for other purposes. For example, the user may want to know what time it is. Since in the situation where the barbeque light is needed, there may not be enough light for the user to see his or her watch clearly. The user may move his or her arm near the barbeque rack so that he or she may see the watch by using the light illuminated by the barbeque light. However, this would mean the user's arm is moved to a location which is very close to the barbeque fire. This may harm the user's arm because it is a common phenomenon for a barbeque activity that the sparks or carbon particulates may come out from the charcoal used for cooking the food.
Second, even if the light housing can be designed to be capable of turning, the lighting apparatus itself cannot be used to perform several tasks. For example, when the light housing is turned so that the illumination devices face toward a user, while the light can be used to allow the user to see his or her watch, the illumination for the food may become attenuated so that other users cannot continue monitoring the conditions of the food. In other words, the light provided by the conventional lighting apparatus is primarily designed for performing a single task at one time. In other words, the conventional lighting apparatus can only provide a single source of light toward a predetermined direction as designed by the manufacturer thereof.
Because of these limitations, in practice, the lighting apparatus as described above is to be used for the designed purpose only. For example, the barbeque light as mentioned above will only be used for providing illumination during barbeque activities.